


All This Way?

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, Living Together, Not Beta Read, Realtionship, Romance, Smut, Surprises, Valentine’s Day, You wear a trenchcoat but it’s not Destiel, dub-con, non-con, you’re the prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Dean has always been the one to come visit you after a hunt, but you are finally in a relationship on Valentine’s Day and decide to be the one to come to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people enjoy this enough, I’ll continue to add chapters.

You had been waiting for this day for over six months and you were not about to give up spending your first Valentine’s Day in a relationship alone, but you had to be slick about it. 

You and the dashingly handsome hunter, Dean Winchester, had been dating exclusively for six months now; friends and lovers for about a year. When you got the call a few days prior that Dean had to go on a hunt and would not be able to come see you on Valentine’s Day, you decided to do the next best thing, you texted Sam to find out where they would be. 

You:  _ Hey Sam. Where are you going to be for this next hunt on landing on Valentine’s Day? _

Sam:  _ Louisville, KY. Why? _

You:  _  I was thinking of surprising Dean and showing up there. What motel will you be at? _

Sam:  _ Louisville Inn _

You:  _ Please don’t tell Dean I’m coming. I’ll get you your own room. Once I get there, I’ll text you, OK? _

Sam:  _ Sure Y/N. I think Dean will flip to see you.  _

You:  _ I sure hope so.  _

You were working until noon that day. You felt like you were jumping out of your skin. You were so excited and nervous. Dean always called Valentine’s Day “Unattached Drifter Christmas” and you hoped that he wasn’t ditching you so he could go out and pick up a chick. However, he assured you that he wouldn’t. He genuinely seemed disappointed when he said he couldn’t be with you. 

“You know, we can always have phone sex Babe,” Dean said when you talked on the phone the night before. 

“You know I can’t get off on that. I guess if you need it though, I will be there for you.” You knew he would not need it as you would be there in real life. 

It was 11:30 a.m. and your coworker, Barb, was talking to you but you seemed far away. You were thinking of how to surprise him.  _ I could just be in his room, lying on the bed in lingerie when he came back from dinner or go to the bar he be at with Sammy and pick him up.  _ You still had time to figure that out while you were driving.

“What’s up Y/N?” Barb asked.

You snapped your head up. “Sorry Barb. Just thinking.”

“What’s you got planned for tonight?”

“Taking off at lunch. Going to drive to Kentucky to meet up with my boyfriend for the night. I’m off tomorrow too, so long weekend with him.” You give a big smile and you felt like nothing could wipe the smile off your face 

“Oh.” She smiled at your smile. “Sounds like it will be a great time. 

“I sure hope so.” 

You try to finish the last half hour of your shift. Just as you were about to turn off your phone you get one more call and the client wanted training on everything they had access to. You began to mumble under your breath and your call took an hour. 

By the time you left work, you were frustrated.

You got into your car and texted Sam.  _ Hey Sam. Got off work late. I’m leaving now, but I won’t get there until probably after 7:00. _

A few minutes later you get a text back.  _ No problem. Dean is in a really bad mood. He really wants to be with you tonight, so I’m glad you are still coming. _

You were actually happy that Dean actually was in a mood because he wanted to be with you.  _ OK Sam. I’ll text you when I get nearby. _

You plugged in your phone, connecting your iPhone to your speakers and the music began to blare as you backed out of your parking spot and took off down the road.

You had been singing along to almost every song, speeding down the highway at almost 85 mph, so your drive ended up taking almost an hour off. 

You saw the sign for the exit near the motel and your heart begin to beat erratically. You could not wait to see Dean as you begin to get wet just thinking about what you two would be doing.

You arrived at the motel and checked into a room next to them. You got your key and headed to your room where you texted Sam. 

You:  _ Hey Sam. I’m at the motel.  _

Sam:  _ Good. Dean’s grumpy. Maybe you can help him out of it.  _

You: _ I hope I can make him happy. I’m here through the weekend. I’m going to take a shower.  _

You found the shower to be decent so you took a shower, shaving everything, and then put on your new lingerie and a long black trench over it and secured the belt. 

You had just finished dressing when you heard a knock at the door. You look out the peephole and see Sam. You opened the door as he shuffles in. “Hey. Y/N.” He gives you a big hug. 

“Hey Sam.”

“So, Dean thinks I’m getting ice. We were going to go eat, but maybe you’ll just want to surprise him. He’s super grumpy. We’ve been researching all day.”

You look at Sam. “OK. You cool staying in this room tonight?”

“Sure. Not being in the room to hear Dean snore or you two have sex all night is a damn near Hilton.” Sam smiles.

“You still may hear us.” You smirk.

“I know. At least no one in this motel shares the wall with the headboard though. 

You laugh. “True. You OK for dinner?”

Sam smiles because you cared to ask what he was doing. “Yeah. I can walk down to the bar and eat. What about you two?”

“We’ll order pizza or something. Well, it is Unattached Drifter Christmas. You may get lucky and keep Dean and I up all night next door” You smirk. You aren’t too concerned about eating at the moment, as you have other things on your mind; dirty, tawdry ideas with the sexy green eyed hunter. Looking at Sam, you get an idea. “Hey Sam. Maybe you can come back to the room with me, knock on the door, and say you forgot your key and then leave, so when Dean answers, it’s just me.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah. I can. You know he’ll get bitchy I didn’t have my key. ” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“He’ll get over it quickly.” You wink. 

Sam laughed. “You’re right. I think he will.”

You hand Sam your keycard, grab your bag of clothes, and you two swing by the ice machine and get ice first, then start heading down to Dean’s room.  Sam hugs you, smiles, and whispers, “have fun you two.”

“Thanks Sam. We will,” you smile and whisper back.

Sam pounds on the door. “Dude. Let me in. I forgot my key.”

“Fuck Sammy. How could you forget your key,” you hear Dean say angrily from the other side of the door. 

Sam quickly walks into his room with two thumbs up and you laugh.

You hear the door unlock and finally open. You smile holding the ice bucket, smiling looking at Dean, who is shirtless in jeans. He looks gorgeous as always. “Heya sexy.”


	2. Chapter 2

His mouth is gaped open, as he sees you in the trench coat. Finally, he smiles, “Y/N?”

“In the flesh. Off work until Monday and decided to drive down here to see you. Happy Valentine’s Day Honey.”

Dean’s grumpy exterior collapses in front of you as he smiles widely. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He pulls your hand as you walk into the room and he shuts the door behind you. He grabs the ice bucket, sets it on the table, and you toss your bag to the floor. Before you can speak, his hands cradle your face for some time as he stares at in your eyes. Your knees feel weak, then his lips press to yours, and you feel his lips kiss yours tenderly. Feeling his tongue brush across your lips, you open your mouth granting him access as your tongues begin exploring each other’s mouths.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you run your hands through his hair as runs his hands up and down your torso.

The makeout session continues until you both pull away gasping for air.

“Man! I am so glad you’re here.” He speaks between breaths.

“Me too. I missed you; plus I wasn’t going to spend my first Valentine’s Day in a relationship sitting at home alone.” Your lips meet his again.

After what felt like forever of kissing, you finally pull your lips away from each other.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” You smile at him lustfully.

“I can think of a few things.” He winks.

“Me too.” You stand back and smile and untie the belt letting your trench coat open to you wearing a black see through lace bra and panties.

Dean smiles. “Wow!” He stares at you for way too long as he licks and bites his lip, which is downright lascivious. “Damn Y/N! You look so beautiful, and so fucking hot. I’m so ready to be with you all night.”

He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you flush against his body. You can feel his rapid heart beat and body heat through his chest, as your body begins to sync with him. “Me too.” You can feel his bulge against your stomach.

He kisses you passionately, moving from your lips around your jaw down to the crease of your neck. You whimper at his touch. He pulls off your trench coat, then reaches down grabbing your thighs as you wrap your arms around his neck. He lifts your thighs up as you effortlessly wrap your legs around his waist and your kiss continues.

Dean walks you to the table and sets you on the edge. He slips his hand between your legs as he rubs your clit through your arousal soaked panties.

“Oh God Yes!”

He begins leaving love bites against your neck, while another hand reaches up kneading a breast, as you undo his belt and jeans. “I drove all this way to see you and be fucked, so fuck me Dean.”

He stares into your eyes. He grabs a condom, pulling his pants and boxers down, letting his erection free. He takes a moment to slip on the condom and then pumps his cock a few times.

He swiftly removes your bra and then grabs your panties and pulls them off quickly.

“I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Please Dean.”

He guides himself to your entrance, smiles, then pulls you close to him as he thrusts into you to the hilt. You cry out in ecstasy. “Oh God Yes!”

He lets you adjust and begins to move and you move with him, bucking against him. Your kisses quicken as you grab for each other needily. He digs his fingers into your thighs as you grip tightly to his shoulders. “Oh Fuck Babe. You feel so fucking good.”

He’s thrusting deep into you, with each thrust, he’s hitting your g-spot. “Oh God. More Dean.” You cry out. Quickening your pace, you’re both panting and sweating as your motions become erratic.

You look at him and cry out, “I’m so close.”

“Me too.” He stares in your eyes and moves faster, reaching down cradling your clit, applying the pressure needed to start your orgasm. You feel your body clench around him as he pulses in you and shudders filling you. He pulls you even closer as he presses his forehead to yours. You feel him explode in you as you come undone around him. “Fuck! Dean! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Dean felt his body release and grunts. “Oh Fuck Y/N!”

Your bodies begin to relax as he stays in you and kisses you hard.

“You were awesome Baby,” he says as he finally goes soft. He pulls out of you, as he takes the condom off and discards it in the waste basket next to the table.

“You were amazing.” You smile.

Dean finally lifts you from the table, holding you close carrying you over to the bed laying you down. You scoot up to the headboard as he follows, hovering over you up to your face and he smiles. “Time for round two.”

———————————————

You smile as Dean pulls you closer as your lips meet. He’s becoming hard again as you wrap your legs around his waist and push your feet into his buttocks trying to move him into you.

He smiles. “You ready again?”

You smirk. “Yep!”

He then begins kissing down your face to your neck, down your torso as his lips tugged at your nipples. You moan as he continues playing between breasts, his lips on one, while his hand rubs the nipple between his thumb and finger on the other.

You moan and cry out,”Please Dean. Fuck me.”

He continues down your torso as he begins kissing along your abdomen and moving down. He then moves over to your hips and begins leaving love bites on your hips and ass. “I love the taste of your hips and ass.”

You moan in pleasure.

He then works his way to your inner thigh where he spends his time between kissing each side.

“Yes.” You whimper.

He then licks up your slit and you throw your head back at the pleasure. “God Yes!”

Smiling, he does it again and you moan louder. Next thing you knew, he’s eating you out as his hands reach up and knead your breasts. “Fuck Yes Dean!”

You’re panting and sweating as he’s fucking your entrance with his tongue. “Please.”

“I love your taste.” He continues until he sucks on your clit and you feel your orgasm hit.

“Oh Fuck. Dean! Fuck! Yes!”

He works you through it and smiles moving back up to your face.

After a long kiss, you roll him to his back and straddle him as you kiss your way down his torso. “Your chest is so gorgeous.” You kiss along his pectoral muscles, along his happy trail down to the base of his penis, as you lick up long vein underneath.

Dean clenches his teeth and lays his head back. You continue swirling your tongue around the tip. “Fuck!”

“You like that, don’t you?” You smile at as you lick the tip and can see watch as his head tilt back with his mouth open.

“Fuck! Yes!”

You continue taking him in your mouth while stroking his length. You take him in, inch by inch, until he fills your mouth to the back of your throat and begin to suck.

“Shit! I’m gonna cum Babe.”

You suck harder until you feel him pulse, but he stops you. “I want to cum in you Baby.”

He looks at you and smiles.“Come here Baby.”

You crawl up to him and kiss him as he rolls you over. Wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, he fills you.

You begin to move, bucking to him and he thrusts into you.

“I love you so much,” he says between thrusts.

“Oh God. I love you too Dean.” You two find your rhythm as you dig your feet into his buttocks, pulling him into you, as he holds himself up with one arm and digs into your waist with his other hand.

“I’m gonna…” You feel him driving into you hard.

“Cum for me,” he said as he feels himself giving out.

You crash around him as he releases, as you both grunt and moan and he collapses on top of you. His weight feels comfortable.

He kisses you then settles his head on your stomach below your breasts. You’re secretly thankful you remembered your birth control pills because that last time was without a condom. You look down at him resting against you.

“I just can’t believe you drove all this way to see me.” His voice was almost happy, something you didn’t always feel from Dean, because he was always carrying the weight of the world on his broad shoulders.

You smile as you run your hands through his sweat soaked hair, happy that this little act of kindness was appreciated. “You’ve drove ‘all this way’ to see me at my home every chance you get between hunts. I am just repaying the favor.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled happily as he kisses your stomach….

—————————————————————

You pull the sheet up over your breasts as Dean answers the door, in his jeans, and a minute later, he walks in smiling with a large supreme pizza, bread sticks, garlic butter dipping sauce and a two liter of your favorite soda. You looked a the time and it was 8:30. You had only been together for a two hours. 

“Dinner is ready,” Dean says with a smile as he puts the pizza and soda on the nightstand, then takes off his jeans climbing back under the sheet with you. “Hungry?”

“I’m famished.” You smile. He gets a plate and gives you a two slices of pizza, two breadsticks and a garlic butter sauce. “Thanks.”

“No problem Babe.” He grabs a plate of food for himself as you both lean against the headboard and eat. “Happy Valentine’s Day Y/N!”

“Same to you Dean.” Your heart feels like it could explode in joy and your smile is wide. “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

“Really?” Dean looks at you curiously. 

“Absolutely.” You take a big bite of pizza with the garlic sauce. 

“Me too,” he says as he looks at you. 

You two finish eating and Dean smiles. “Wanna annoy Sam?”

You smile and shake your head. “I guess.”

You both get out of bed meeting at the end. He smiles as he touches your face and kisses you. Wrapping your arms around him, he wraps his arms around your waist as he begins guiding you back towards the wall. 

When you hit the wall, he immediately turns you around facing the the wall. “This is going to be so hot.” His voice was sultry. 

He brushes your hair to the side as he begins kissing your neck, as one hand reaches around and begins to knead a breast. 

You moan as you feel his erection pushing into your backside. His other hand reaches around grabbing your other breast. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard this way and you’re gonna love it.”

You moan as he begins kissing down your back as his hands continue to knead your breasts. You feel him kiss everywhere,

moving down, dropping to his knees as reaches your hips, and his hands move down as he begins digging into your hips and ass. He continues kissing your backside;

the pleasure is new. You had never done this with him or anyone before and you were dripping in arousal from it.

“Do you trust me Babe?”

“Uh huh,” you moan as his hands knead the flesh of your thick thighs, but what came next was unexpected, as spreads your ass cheeks quickly and licks up from your entrance to your hole in one swift motion. “Oh. My. God.” You moan at the new pleasure and you bite your lip and moan again. He does it again and continues as you begin moaning with each lick. “Fuck!”

“I’ve wanted to do this so long Babe,” he said into your ear. “but I knew you weren’t as comfortable with this position. I was waiting for his moment, when I knew you could trust me.”

You felt your legs spread as you grip the wall for dear life. 

He moves his tongue to your entrance where he fucks you feeling your slick running down your legs. You feel his breath against your entrance as he talks. “Damn Babe. You are so wet for me. I love it.”

And with that, he fucks you with his tongue faster, his one hand reaches around your waist and caresses your clit, his other hand holds your thighs open, as you begin crying out, fists hitting the wall. “Oh God. So. Good. Yes. Fuck. Dean! Yes!”

You’re banging on the wall, moaning and spewing expletives. “Oh Fuck. Yes! Harder. God Dean, I’m gonna cum.”

“Keep going Babe.”

And then you hear a knock through the wall. “Fuck no!” You hear Sam yell, which spurs Dean fucking you.

“Fuck! You suck guys!” You hear Sam from the thin wall next to you. “Really? Against the wall. I know he’s doing that just to annoy me.”

You feel your walls caving as Dean’s hand applies the right pressure to your clit, his tongue faster and you come undone. “Oh God Yes.!”

Your arousal pours of you as his tongue laps it up and works your through your orgasm. 

You hold the wall weakly as Dean gets up pressing his body flush to you and he pushes his rock hard cock into you. 

“You feel so good” he says as he wraps around you and kneads your breasts. You’re moaning mess as he fucks you from behind.

“Shit!” You cried.

One of his hand moves down rubbing the nub as he moves faster from behind “Yes Baby. You feel so good.”

You’re both now hitting the wall as he pounds into you from behind. 

My  _ hand will be bruised tomorrow.  _

He kisses the crease of your neck as he bites down harder than before, thrusting deep into you at an angle that is hitting your g-spot each time. You cry out, “Oh Fuck Dean! Shit! I’m gonna cum.” 

“Me too,” he says with clenched teeth as he mumbles it into your neck. You feel your walls vice around his swollen cock as he shoots into you, and he bites harder, finally drawing blood. “Oh Fuck! I’m so sorry Babe! Fuck. Yes!”

He reaches up as his hand covers yours as you flutter around him, he cums, managing to pulls three orgasms from you. You finally hear Sam pound angrily on the wall one more time. “I hate you two,” as you hear the room door slam then hear hear the roar of the Impala as Sammy squeals out of the parking spot. 

“I think we just managed to finally piss Sammy off,” Dean said smirking as he licks and kisses your neck where he bit you, as he slowly pulls out.

“I think so.” You say as you begin to collapse, feeling utterly weak from the multiple orgasms he just gave you. Dean pushes you up against the wall, keeping you upright. 

“That was awesome,” he says as he turns you around, your back now against the wall. He leans in and kisses you passionately but tenderly, as he keeps you pressed against the wall.

You both pull away catching your breaths. He grabs you up carries you back to bed crawling in next to you as you rest your head against his chest. “That was unbelievable,” you say completely exhausted as you close your eyes and everything goes dark. 

————————————————————

When you awoke a little while later, you could have sworn it was the next morning, but when you picked up your phone to look at the time, it was only 11:30 pm on Valentine’s Day. You look up to see Dean was staring down at you. “Ready for round four?”

You began to wake and looked at him and smiled. “OK.”

He was up and carrying you to the shower before you realized. Setting you in the edge of the sink, he turned on the water to warm up the shower. “You know I always love shower sex with you. It’s not so complicated.”

Once the water was warm, he moved up to you and kisses you. Wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, he carries you into the shower and pushes you up against the wall. 

Kissing you, he begins grinding against you, as his lips caressed the crease of your neck. Before you realized, he was thrusting inside you as you were both screaming expletives. You bucked against him as he pounded into your. His lips move down and began suckling your breasts as he continued fucking you. 

“I’m getting so close Baby,” he said as he began thrusting erratically. “Let me help you get there,” he said as he began rubbing your nub and felt your walls coat his cock as he coated your walls with his sperm.

His forehead was pressed to yours. “I love you so much Y/N. I know we’ve only been seeing each other for six months, but I want to be completely exclusive with you.” Your orgasms are rippling through you and he’s asking you to ‘go steady’. You smile as he looks into your eyes. 

He turns off the water and carries you back to the bed still wet. You didn’t care you didn’t have towels. This wasn’t your house.

He crawled up hovering over you. “Come back to the bunker with me? Let’s make this permanent?” 

He’s staring at you waiting for an answer and you feel you are waiting for a punchline. “Really?” 

His emerald green eyes piercing into yours and he smiles. “Really! I want you with me before a hunt and after a hunt, especially. Maybe you can come with us on long hunts too. I love being able to be with you while I’m working a case.”

You always wanted to be in a long term relationship and this was the man to give it to you. “Yes Dean. I’ll move in with you.” You smile.

He thrusts into you to the hilt as you cry out in ecstasy over and over until you crashed around him. 

He lays on his back as you lay on him, your head on his chest as you kissed his chest below. “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

He smiles as he feels you kissing his chest. “It’s definitely no longer an Unattached Drifter Christmas.”

“Good.” You smile...


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke to the Sam pounding on the door. “Dean. Get up and open this door. We have a case to work.”

You both woke up hearing the knocking. You look at the clock. It was 7a.m. and you guys just fell asleep around 3 a.m. You nudge Dean until he wakes. “How long before Sam comes in?” You look at Dean mischievously.

“About five minutes.” You can see his morning boner and you smile, straddling his chest. “Let’s work this down, shall we?”

“I’m down for that.” Dean winks. 

“Not yet you aren’t.” You smirk as you grabbed his cock and line it up to your entrance and move down letting him fill you. “Oh God. That feels good.”

You begin moving up and down as he thrusted up, holding your waist with one hand and playing with your breasts and nipples with the other. 

You try not to moan as Sam continues to knock on the door. Dean digs into your hips as he bites his lip to stop from grunting too loud as well. “Fuck!” He mumbles.

“So close,” you whisper.

You pressed down on his chest for purchase as your orgasm starts to hit. 

At that moment Sam opens the door. 

“Oh Fuck Y/N!” Dean yells as he releases.

“Yes! Dean! Yes Yes!” Your hips undulate on his cock as he coats you and you milk him.

Sam stands there for a good ten seconds in shock, then begins griping. “Oh Fuck Guys. Really? You knew I was trying to wake him up.” Sam shut the door behind him and you both crack up laughing. 

“Give us twenty more minutes Sammy,” Dean yells as he raises himself into the lotus position holding you close. “I’m still not completely soft yet.”

You start moving against him again as he kisses you…

You join Dean and Sam for breakfast at the local diner. Dean has his arm around you as you ate your loaded biscuit and gravy bowl and he eats his eggs and bacon.  

”Hey Y/N. Should we tell Sammy the news?” Dean looks at you and smiles.

“What news? Sam eats his oatmeal. 

“You tell him,” Dean says to you with a smile. 

“Really?” You look at Dean seriously.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” He gives you a quick peck on the lips.

“What is it guys?” Sam said curiously as he takes a bite of toast.

You look over at at Dean one more time and you smile. You look at Sam. “Dean has asked me to move into the bunker with you guys.”

Sam looks genuinely happy. “Really? That’s great you guys.”

“Thanks.” You say as you and Dean smile. You tilt your head towards Dean, resting your head on his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll be back later Baby,” Dean said as he walks you up to the motel room door. “Just give us a few minutes Sammy.”

You open the door and he follows you in, shutting the door and presses you against it as he kisses you passionately. He pulls off your shirt and bra as suckles your breasts. He then undoes your jeans as he slips his hand in, past your panties and cradles your mound. 

Your breathing becomes erratic. “Dean. You have to go. Sam is going to be pissed.”

“I just need a taste before I’m gone all day hunting.” His hands pull down your jeans and panties quickly. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he leans in taking a long lick up your slit from your entrance to your clit. 

You moan as you reach out grabbing the door frame for purchase as he continues licking your slit and then begins to suck on your clit. “Oh Fuck Dean!”

“I just want to taste you in my mouth all day.” He continues and you pant feeling him bringing you closer to orgasm. 

“Jesus Dean.” You feel him pump his fingers in your entrance and you knew you were almost done for. Dean has an unbelivable way of taking his time to make you cum or cum instantly. This time he wanted instant, and just like that you were coming undone as you hear the Impala horn going off behind the door. “Oh Fuck Yes Dean! Sam is so pissed.”

He lets you orgasm as he works you through it. Setting you down, he picks you up and carries you to the bed and lays you down. “Get some rest Baby. I’ll be hungry when I get back.” He winks. 

You see him wiping his face and licking his fingers, grabs your panties, stuffing them in his jacket pocket. He didn’t even go wash his hands. “For later.” Winking at you, he shuts the door, as you collapse in bed completely sated from breakfast and those last few minutes.

————————————————————

“Shapeshifter?” Dean says as he was punched and thrown across the room. He looks at it, aiming his gun and shoots at something running past him. “Fuck! I didn’t get it Sammy.”

“He’s heading my way. I will.” However, it avoided meeting Sam. 

Dean ran down the hall where Sam was. “Where’d it go?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Did it touch you?”

“Yeah. You?”

“No.”

“Y\N. We need to get back to her. It has my memories,” Dean said in a panic. 

—————————————————————

You hear the door pounding. “Baby. Let me in. I lost my key.” Dean is telling from the other side.

You get up throwing on one of Dean’s plaid shirts, buttoning it up, and headed to the door.

Opening it, Dean enters quickly locks and bolts the door. He turns around and looks at you. “Thanks Babe.”

“No problem. You OK?” You see some blood on Dean’s forehead.

“I’m fine. Are you OK?”

“I was asleep.”

“Good.” He came up, staring at you, grabbing you and kissing you; however, it didn’t feel like Dean’s kisses. His lips were rough and different. His lips were too pliable like playdough. 

“Dean?”

“In the flesh Baby. I want to fuck you so hard.”

He grabs you and throws you on the bed effortlessly. He begins undoing his jeans as he walks towards you. 

Something didn’t feel right. You didn’t mind a dominant Dean once in awhile, but this just doesn’t feel like your Dean. Even when being dominant, he was still tender. “Dean. What’s going on? You’re not being yourself.”

“I’m not?” He tilts his head to the side curiously as he grabs your legs pulling you to the end of the bed. He immediately palms your naked mound and you realized this was not Dean’s touch.

“Dean?” Just then his eyes flickered to a translucent light, like a camera flare and you gasp in panic. 

“I’m Dean adjacent,” the shapeshifter said. He was stroking your mound. “So wet for me… well, for him.”

“What are you?” 

He continues stroking you. “I’m the one that’s going to fuck you, dirty slut.”

“No. You aren’t Dean.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna matter. You’re so fucking wet, that I bet you’ll cum just at my command.”

“I will not.” You clench your legs together, but he reaches his other hand between your legs and uses them to spread your legs.

Just then you hear a knock on the door. “Y/N. You OK?”  It was Dean. 

“Dean? Is that really you.” You were confused.

“I’m coming Baby.” You feel the door being lockpicked. However, when the door opened, the chain was still attached. Dean can see the shapeshifter looking like him with his hands between your legs. You feel the shapeshifter’s calloused fingers stroke you. 

“Dean. Please hurry.” You cry out to the  man outside, but the shapeshifter is getting you closer to orgasm and you didn’t want to cum. 

You finally hear the door snap as Dean kicks the door in. 

“Hey douchebag. That’s my woman,” Dean says as he runs towards it with the silver knife.

The shapeshifter moves away from you as Dean tackles it to the floor and begins thrusting the knife into it like the shower scene from Psycho.

Sam runs in and tackles it too as they both make sure it is completely  dead. Dean gets up as you grab a sheet wrapping it around your body. “Baby. Are you OK?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t completely true. You were confused. You are staring at a man that you love killing the man you love?

“I’m sorry Y/N.” He moves closer to you, but you flinch, scared of him. “It’s really me, Baby. It’s Dean. I swear.”

“I don’t know who to believe at this moment.”

“Sam, help me get this out of here.” 

You watch as Dean and Sam carry the body out of the room and throw it into the trunk of the car.

Dean comes back in and walks up to you. “We’ve gotta go Y/N before the police get here.”

You get up putting on your jeans and you leave Dean’s flannel on. You begin packing up your bag and he packs his. 

You get outside, meeting Sam as he was packing up his room. 

“Sam, can you drive Y/N’s car? I’m going to have her ride with me.” Dean looks at you. “Can you give Sammy your keys?” You dig your keys out of your purse and hand them to Sam. 

Sam looks at you feeling sorry for what you’ve been through. “Thanks Y/N.”

Dean grabs your waist and walks you to the passenger side, helps you in, then reaches around and buckles your seatbelt.

He gets in and you shake in fear. He looks at you and you see he looks heartbroken. “I’m sorry Baby. I never intended any of this to happen to you. I know you are confused and as soon as we get back to the bunker, I will explain all of this to you.” 

He starts up the car and you drive out of town for about a half an hour. He pulls down an overgrown path, but Sam parks your car on the main road and walks down to meet Dean. You watch out the car window as Dean and Sam get the shapeshifter body out of the trunk and carry it over to an overgrown area. They get out shovels and begin digging a grave. You watch them throw the body into the grave and you get out of the car and walk over to them. 

“I need to watch this,” you say as you stand near Dean. You look down to see what looks like Dean’s green eyes staring back at you. “How do I know that what I’m looking down at isn’t the real you?” You look over at the Dean next to you. 

Dean looks at you seriously. “Silver hurts shapeshifters.” He gets out a silver blade knife. “I’m going to cut my skin. If I was a shapeshifter, it would burn.” He sticks his arm out and cuts a deep enough wound to bleed, then wipes the blade down with his sleeve. “See. I’m not a shapeshifter. I’m the man you have been with and were with all night last night.”

He then hands the knife to Sam and you watch Sam cut himself without it burning his skin, as he wipes the blade down and hands it back to Dean. 

“What about me? How do you know I’m not a shapeshifter?” You stick out your arm. 

“No. I know Y/N. You don’t need to do this.” Dean looks at you. 

“Yes. I  do.” You stick your arm out at Dean again. “Just do it.” Turning your head away from Dean, you feel a pinch, pressure, and a sting as he runs the blade through your arm. You feel it stop and you look back at Dean as he cleans off the knife. He reaches down ripping part of his plaid shirt you’re wearing and wraps it gently around your arm like a tourniquet. He holds your arm tenderly and stares at you. “You’re really brave to do this.”

“So, I’m not a shifter?”

Dean laughs. “You’re good.”

He finally douses the shifter body in gasoline, lights a match and drops it in the grave as it lights up and you watch ‘Dean’ melt away like a scene from Raiders of The Lost Ark. You grab Dean’s hand as you watch the body burn. 

After the body burns to ash, Dean walks you back to the car and you sit down, buckling your seatbelt. Sam gets into your car. 

“We have a long drive back to the bunker so take a nap and get some sleep.” He reaches behind the seat and hands you his jacket. “You can use this as a pillow.” You fold up his jacket and place it between your head and the window as the humming of the highway lulls you to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3 a.m. when you felt Dean gently nudging you. “Baby. We’re at the bunker. I’m going to carry you in, OK?”

“OK,” you said half asleep. 

As he carried you in, you tried to look around. He carried you down the stairs and you saw a room with a map table; then you saw a library filled with a ton of books; then he began leading you down a maze of hallways with rooms. Carrying you to his bedroom, he laid you on his bed. Sam followed behind handing Dean your bag and purse as he set them down on the floor. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Dean said tenderly. He peeled off your jeans, grabbing a pair of panties from your bag, pulling them up you as you lay almost catatonic. He grabs a clean t-shirt from his dresser and helps you take off the dirty and put on the clean. He then shed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.  He climbed into bed and pulled you to him, kissing your forehead. “I love you Y/N.” 

You were asleep almost immediately. 

You awoke feeling like you slept for a full day. You open your eyes to realize you aren’t at your home or the motel, but you were with Dean. 

You looked around the sparse looking room. You started noticing things like Dean’s clothes and a dresser with guns and knives displayed on top, and you realize that it must be Dean’s room at the bunker. You look over to see Dean sleeping on his stomach, snoring logs. You shivered a moment until you realized he killed the thing that looked like him and touched you inappropriately. You were thankful he killed it in time. 

You had to go to the bathroom, so you got up realizing you were in different panties and one of his shirts. He must have dressed you. 

You found a longer plaid shirt of his and threw it on and left his room. You were walking down the halls looking for a bathroom when you came across Sam. 

“Y/N. What are you doing up?”

“I need a bathroom pronto, and this is like a flippin’ maze.”

Sam smiles. “Sure.” He walked you back down towards Dean’s room to find the bathroom across the hall. “There you go. His bathroom is a little messy. Sorry.”

“It’s OK.”

You go in. His bathroom wasn’t bad. You’ll clean it for him later. After using the restroom you went back to Dean’s room and crawled back into the bed curling up next to him. He was still on his stomach, so you admired his back muscles. Tracing his shoulder blades with your fingers, you ran your hands across his peaks and valleys of strong muscles. He was a beautiful specimen. 

You leaned in kissing along his back muscles, wanting him, wanting to feel those back muscles under your hands as he thrusts into you. 

Dean begins to wake feeling your hands and lips against him. He opened his eyes and looked at you. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you smile shyly. 

He leans towards you as you feel his lips against yours. 

“I want you in me, Dean.”

“Whatever you say Y/N.” He kisses you passionately as he rolls you over, hovering over you. 

His hands begin to caress you. “I love seeing your clothes on me. I want fuck you so bad in these and then wear them so I can smell you on me when I go on a hunt.

“OK.” You smile.

Dean rubs his hands up the shirt kneading your breasts, lifting the shirt up enough to expose your breasts. “I love your breasts; your nipples; and the way you respond to me.”

His lips pucker around the nipple making it hard and you moan at the sensation. Kneading one breast with one hand and his lips on the other, you writhe underneath him. “Oh God. Please Dean. Please.”

“Please what Baby?” His lips move down your torso as he pulls down the waistband of your panties. 

“I want you in me Dean.” 

Reaching his hand down, he touches your mound and you flinch and begin to shake in fear. Your hands move down pushing his hand away. “Dean don’t.”

The touch of his hand reminded you too much of the shapeshifter and now you’re traumatized from it. He moves up looking in your eyes. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. You got hurt because of me, and now this has traumatized sex for you.”

“I can’t have you touch me there with your hand. Not now. It’s too soon.” 

He looks at your seriously. “But what about my mouth?”

You look at him innocently. “I don’t know. I guess we can try.”

“Let’s find out.” He smirks as he begins kissing down your torso, over your abdomen, down your pelvis to your inner thigh. His wet kisses and tongue stimulate your sensitive core and you begin to moan. Then he moves your panties to the side, licking up your slit, and you cry out. “Oh God Dean!”

You’re running your hand through his hair as his tongue laps up your arousal. The closer you get, the harder you’re grabbing his hair. 

“Hey Babe. Don’t rip my hair out.”

You realize what you’re doing and you release your grip, grabbing the sheets. He sucks on your clit and you orgasm at that moment crying out his name. 

Finishing you up, he moves back up to your face and you taste yourself on his tongue. 

Moving from your lips to your neck he positions himself between your legs, pulls his boxers down, moving your panties to the side as pushes himself inside you. 

You let him fill you up as he begins to move. Your bodies come together as you make love. You run your hands up and down his back, relishing in his back muscles. His thrusts become erratic as you both move closer to release. Deep thrusts hits your g-spot as your kisses and hands become needy, feeling around each other. Grabbing his buttocks causes him to orgasm and release in you first, which sparks yours. He stays in you and begins to talk in your ear. “I love being in you Y/N. You feel so good Baby. I was so scared I was going to lose you yesterday to that shifter, either by death or…” 

“Or he fucks me and you wouldn’t want me anymore.” A tear formed in your eye as you remembered the terrible moment. You keep reminding yourself that it was not the same person that is inside you at this moment. 

Dean looks into your eyes. “No. That’s not what I mean. I meant to say ‘physically’. I love you Y/N. I don’t fall easy, but I want to keep falling in love with you.” When he said it that time, you felt it in your soul. He kisses you passionately, staying in you, turning you to your sides, wrapping himself around, and kissing your forehead as you fall asleep tangled in each other. It was sensual and loving at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment. Constructive Critcism accepted.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
